Materials for a structure such as a building and a ship, etc. are required to have fire resistance which doesn't easily catch fire, etc. As an thermally expandable resin composition to be used for the use which is required to have fire resistance, it has been proposed an thermally expandable resin composition which forms an expansion residue and prevents spread of a flame, smoke, etc., of a fire, etc., when it is exposed to heat of a fire, etc.
More specifically, as the first thermally expandable resin composition, it has been proposed a thermally expandable resin composition, which does not contain a halogenated compound and has adhesive properties and contain:
(a) an epoxy functional monomer, an oligomer or an polymer
(b) a particulate phosphorus-containing compound
(c) a thermally expandable graphite
(Patent Document 1, claim 1 to claim 6).
By using this first thermally expandable resin composition, when it is rapidly exposed to flame, it is possible to keep a function as an adhesive agent.
Also, as the second thermally expandable resin composition, it has been proposed a thermally expandable flame resistant resin composition, which consists of 100 parts by weight of an epoxy resin, 10 to 300 parts by weight of a thermally expandable graphite subjected to neutralization treatment and 50 to 500 parts by weight of an inorganic filler (Patent Document 2).
By using this second thermally expandable resin composition, it is excellent in fire resistance because at the time of heating, an expansion residue is formed, it is possible to retain the shape of said expansion residue.
However, molded bodies obtained from these epoxy resin-containing thermally expandable resin composition become hard and fragile.
Therefore, if impact is provided, molded bodies of these epoxy resin-containing thermally expandable are relatively easily broken or cracked in some cases.
The problem that molded bodies of these epoxy resin-containing thermally expandable are relatively easily broken or cracked in some cases increases when used in the environment of low temperature such as a cold district, etc.